


Спокахонтас

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Parody, Pocahontas-parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU к TOS'у: Вулкан не состоит в Федерации, у Кирка проблема - он не может найти подходящего первого помощника. Флот дает Энтерпрайз задание: миссия на Вулкан с целью передать вулканцам приглашение вступить в Федерацию. Там-то капитан Кирк встречает сына вождя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

Чего только не выпадает на долю капитана космического корабля.  
  
С одной стороны, вроде бы, грех жаловаться: слава, всеобщее признание,  симпатии прекрасной половины галактики. Но это только с одной стороны.  Бравый капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, повидавший на своем веку и сумасшедших роботов, и высших разумов, сражавшийся с клингонами, ромуланцами и, даже, самим Горном, был обеспокоен.  
  
Причина его беспокойства была смехотворной, чтобы упоминать о ней в приличном звездофлотском обществе. Она состояла в том, что капитан Кирк никак не мог найти подходящего первого помощника.   
  
Не сказать, что кандидатов на эту роль не было. Они были. Звездный Флот щедро снабжал Энтерпрайз пушечным мясом в красных рубашонках и другим полезным персоналом.   
  
Только надолго старпомов, обычно, не хватало. То они становились жертвами неизвестного инопланетного вируса, то погибали от рук/лап/щупалец (нужное подчеркнуть) не менее опасных инопланетных существ.  
  
Кто-то уходил, не выдерживая специфического юмора доктора Маккоя, который в обществе капитана и старпома находился больше, чем в лазарете. Да ладно, там, Маккой и его юмор. Вот как пережить «обсуждение зависимости эффективности работы гондол вещества-антивещества от длины килта главного инженера» с Монтгомери Скоттом? Причем это самое «обсуждение»  обычно сопровождалось чем-нибудь горячительным. Перепить Скотти в этой галактике вряд ли кто-то смог бы.  
  
Короче говоря, все старшие помощники выдерживали на борту Энтерпрайз максимум пять месяцев.   
  
Обретя, наконец, старпома, который продержался уже два месяца и даже сохранил присутствие духа, Кирк получил очередное задание. Состояло оно в том, чтобы наладить дружественные контакты с населением планеты Вулкан.  
  
– Они достаточно развиты, – сказал с экрана седой адмирал, – Если получится, наладьте с ними контакт. Федерации может быть весьма полезным иметь в своем составе Вулкан.  
  
– Хорошо, адмирал, будет сделано, – бодро ответил Кирк, абсолютно уверенный в своих дипломатических способностях, и, когда экран отключился, повернулся к первому помощнику, – Что мы знаем про Вулкан, мистер Джонс?  
  
– Почти ничего, – ответил старпом, а Джим вздохнул. Если бы у него был старпом, способный на любой вопрос выдать чуть ли не энциклопедическую справку, цены бы ему не было.   
  
Вдоволь позволив себе помечтать, капитан обратился к Сулу:  
  
– Курс на Вулкан, мистер Сулу, искривление три.  
  
– Есть курс на Вулкан, капитан, – ответил рулевой.

  
  
***  
  
Не успел Энтерпрайз выйти на орбиту Вулкана, как высадившийся десант тот час же поспешил на поиск приключений. Четыре фигуры с характерным звуком материализовались на небольшой пустынной площадке. Солнце жарило как в пустыне. Хотя планета Вулкан всем своим видом ее и напоминала. Воздух был пыльным, а земля, казалось, уходила из-под ног.  
  
– Не понимаю, что могло понадобиться Федерации от этой планеты, – заворчал Боунс, вытирая рукавом пот со лба, – Мне никогда не было так жарко.  
  
– Вас бы в баню к моей тетке, что живет под Ленинградом, вот где действительно пекло.  
  
– Мистер Чехов, избавьте нас от своих бесконечных историй про Россию, – ответил Боунс и замолчал –  капитан подал знак рукой.  
  
– Приборы засекли живое существо, – произнес старпом Джонс и показал рукой направление справа от небольшой груды камней прямо перед ними.  
  
– Джонс, Чехов, проверьте, – скомандовал капитан, – Мы с доктором обойдем камни с другой стороны. Фазеры на оглушение. С местными в конфликт не вступать.  
  
Десант разделился, обходя гряду из камней с двух сторон. Кирк и Маккой шли спокойно,  уверенные, что никакой опасности нет, как вдруг услышали крик с той стороны, куда направились Чехов и старпом.   
  
Когда капитан и доктор прибежали на крик, было уже поздно. Им предстала неприятная картина –  Джонс свалился со скалы и разбился.  
  
– Я не успел его остановить, – виновато сказал Чехов.  
  
– Вашей вины в случившемся нет, мичман, – Кирк еще раз посмотрел на погибшего, вздохнул, а затем посмотрел на Боунса и спросил, – Боунс, что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да, это все проклятая жара, – ответил доктор, но Джим слишком хорошо знал своего друга, чтобы не понять, в чем тут дело. Капитан похлопал Леонарда по плечу и, кивнув, сказал, – Ну, давай, капитан очевидность.  
  
Маккой посмотрел на Джима, как на святого, затем на труп, потом опять на Джима. Только когда он убедился, что капитан не шутит, доктор вдохнул полной грудью горячий воздух Вулкана и весьма выразительно сказал:  
  
– Черт подери, Джим, он мертв!   
  
– Полегчало? – спросил Кирк, а Боунс кивнул, улыбаясь как кот.  
  
– Мистер Маккой, не забудьте отдать мой выигрыш, как только вернемся на корабль, – с каким-то довольным видом сказал Чехов.   
  
Маккой хотел, было, всем своим видом показать Чехову, что надо бы промолчать, но молодой человек его не понял.  
  
Кирк удивленно посмотрел на доктора и мичмана.  
  
– Погодите-ка, какой выигрыш? –  недоумевая, спросил Кирк.  
  
– Джим, – начал объяснять Боунс, – Ты, наверно, заметил, что за последний год на Энтерпрайз сменилось пять старших помощников…  
  
– К чему ты клонишь, Боунс? –  перебил Джим, еще не понимая, о чем речь.  
  
– Перелеты – дело скучное, нужно как-то развлекать себя, поэтому мы…  
  
– Делаете ставки на то, как и когда я лишусь старпома? –  догадался Кирк. Теперь он ожидал услышать отрицание, однако и доктор, и Чехов лишь виновато опустили голову.  
  
– Поверить не могу! –  возмутился Кирк, и пошел дальше исследовать планету.  
  
Когда капитан отошел достаточно далеко, Чехов спросил:  
  
– Что он так расстроился? Я –  русский, а русские любят азарт.  
  
– Наверняка он расстроился, что не позволили ему самому поучаствовать  в этом, – предположил Маккой –  кто, как не он знал, насколько азартным мог быть капитан, – Давайте догоним его.

  
  
***  
  
Кирк шел по неисследованной пустынной местности Вулкана, все еще возмущаясь поведением экипажа. Подумать только, устроили тотализатор, а его не позвали!  
  
Капитан был так увлечен своими мыслями и разглядыванием «живописного» пейзажа планеты, что не сразу заметил слежку. Как назло у Джима не было с собой трикодера, чтобы определить направление, но Кирк не стал бы капитаном, если бы не доверял своей интуиции.  
  
Мужчина с фазером наперевес ловко нырнул в какой-то рыжий и колючий кустарник и замер. Перед ним стоял вулканец.  
  
Внимательные карие глаза, способные подметить любую, пусть даже самую незначительную деталь, вздернутые брови, длинные черные волосы и остроконечные уши. Последний пункт во внешности вулканца особо заинтересовал Кирка. Ему, почему-то, захотелось узнать, каковы они наощупь.  
  
Видимо, мысли капитана были настолько осязаемы, что вулканец тряхнул головой и сделал шаг назад.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не уходи, – попросил Кирк и пожалел, что никогда не брал с собой переводчика, – Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
  
Джим убрал фазер и показал пустые ладони вулканцу.  
  
– Ты можешь верить мне, – уже не надеясь наладить контакт, сказал капитан.  
  
– Это нелогично –  верить вам, – ответил вулканец и Кирк удивился, что понял его.   
  
Капитан мысленно поблагодарил всех известных ему галактических богов, а также Джина Родденберри за то, что все гуманоиды в галактике понимают друг друга без переводчика.  
  
– Что ты сказал? –  все еще не веря своему везению, переспросил Кирк.  
  
– Это нелогично – верить вам. Вера –  это человеческое понятие. Вулканцы предпочитают менее субъективные термины.  
  
Кирк даже дар речи потерял от услышанного.  
  
– Я – Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездолета Энтерпрайз, – капитан пришел в себя и представился, – Мы здесь, чтобы наладить отношения между Вулканом и Федерацией. Мы пришли с миром.  
  
– Я –  Спок, – представился вулканец.  
  
– Приятно познакомиться, Спок, – Кирк  улыбнулся своей фирменной сражающей наповал улыбкой и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Однако вулканец посмотрел на ладонь и, как-то, удивленно поднял одну бровь.  
  
– Не могу ответить вам тем же, – холодно сказал Спок.  
  
В этот момент неподалеку послышалось ворчание Маккоя на тему невыносимой жары. Кирк повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, где же доктор и Чехов, а когда собрался что-то сказать вулканцу, то понял, что того и след простыл.

  
  
***  
  
Спок бежал по скалистым тропинкам своей необъятной жаркой родины, грациозно избегая препятствия. Его черные волосы волновал сухой вулканский ветер, но в душе вулканца волнений было гораздо больше.  
  
Инопланетянин. Землянин. Капитан.   
  
То, что Вулкан все еще сторонился контактов с Федерацией, не означало, что вулканцы ничего не знали о других планетах и расах.   
  
Спок знал о землянах не понаслышке. В незапамятные времена на их планету упал корабль,  идущий с Земли. Выжила только одна женщина – она-то и стала матерью Спока.  
  
Вот сейчас полувулканец со всех ног бежал домой, чтобы спросить совета у матери. Она была единственной, кто мог помочь ему разобраться в сложной эмоциональной структуре своей человеческой половины.  
  
– Спок, что с тобой? – несмотря на сохраненную невозмутимость, вулканец выглядел немного запыхавшимся.   
  
– Земляне прибыли на Вулкан, – коротко ответил Спок, и, взяв с маленького столика в комнате мамы расческу, начал заплетать косы.  
  
– Нужно сказать Сареку! – женщина очень эмоционально отреагировала. Впрочем, как и всегда. Спок иногда не понимал, как можно почти каждое мгновение выдавать фонтан эмоций – так ведь и с ума сойти недолго.  
  
– Я думаю, земляне сами его найдут, – Спок закончил с волосами, – Не стоит вмешиваться.  
  
Женщина внимательно посмотрела на сына и задала единственный вопрос, который сейчас могла задать только она:  
  
– Что случилось с тобой, Спок? – Споку никогда не удавалось скрывать от матери свои душевные волнения, она, как будто, насквозь его видела.  
  
– Если ты мне не скажешь, я не смогу помочь тебе.  
  
– Землянин протянул ко мне свои ладони и пожелал коснуться моих, – ответил Спок, а Аманда закатила глаза и вздохнула, – Я поспешил удалиться из его общества и спросить совета у тебя.  
  
И всего-то? Она-то думала, что там галактическая война началась. Женщина столько лет прожила на Вулкане, но до сих пор забывала об отношении вулканцев к рукопожатию. Собственно так она и стала женой Сарека: не в том месте не в то время предложила пожать руку. Ну а Сарек, как честный вулканец, просто обязан был на ней после этого жениться.   
  
– И что же в этом такого, золотце? Он же не знал наших обычаев, а среди землян рукопожатия являются общепринятой формой приветствия.  
  
– Мама, – Спок как будто с мыслями собирался, – Самое нелогичное во всем этом то, что мне захотелось ответить на это рукопожатие.  
  
У Аманды камень с души упал. Неужели, даже у ее каменного Спока возникли чувства к другому разумному существу? Пусть даже к землянину, пусть даже к мужчине, этот пунктик потребует дополнительных обсуждений с Сареком, но Аманда прекрасно знала на какие  «пальцы» нужно надавить, чтобы муж сдался.  
  
– Так в чем проблема? – Спок удивился, услышав слова матери, но, как всегда, виду не подал, – Иди и поговори  с ним. Я думаю, землянин должен знать, почему ты сбежал от него.  
  
Мама дело говорит. Сделав этот, вполне логичный вывод, Спок отправился к тому месту, где оставил землянина, надеясь, что он все еще там.

  
  
***  
– Джим,  ты с ума сошел? А если бы он был опасен? А если бы он убил тебя? – разорялся Маккой, когда узнал, что капитан только что контактировал с вулканцем.  
  
– Ну, вот что  ты заладил? Я был вооружен, опасности не было, – Кирк печально вглядывался в однообразный пейзаж Вулкана, надеясь среди скал разглядеть черную макушку и острые ушки Спока.  
  
– Уже темнеет, капитан, нам не пора вернуться на корабль? – панорама погружающейся в сумерки неисследованной планеты заставляла Чехова нервничать.  
  
– Он прав, Джим, надо вернуться на Энтерпрайз, мы сегодня устали, – согласился с мичманом Боунс, – Завтра, как рассветет, сразу же отправимся к местной власти.  
  
Кирк бы согласился с другом, но он его откровенно не слушал. Все внимание бравого капитана было увлечено небольшим комком меха, издающим странные звуки неподалеку от одного из кустов. Этот комок меха определенно был живым, и, более того, он определенно вызывал у капитана интерес. Будто это существо звало его за собой своим мурлыканьем.  
  
Джим достал коммуникатор.  
  
– Говорит Кирк. Энтерпрайз, ответьте.  
  
– Скотт слушает, капитан, – ответили с корабля.  
  
– Траспортаторная готова?  
  
– Да, капитан.  
  
– Поднимайте доктора Маккоя и Чехова, я поднимусь чуть позже.  
  
– Так точно капитан, – не задавая лишних вопросов, подтвердил Скотти.  
  
– Джим, что ты задумал? – Боунс надеялся понять мотивы поступков капитана, или, хотя бы, получить вразумительные ответы, но не успел. Он и Чехов замерцали и перенеслись на корабль.  
  
Капитан же еще раз огляделся и решил подойти к лохматому существу, которое, судя по всему, видел только он. Однако, как только Кирк оказался в нескольких шагах от существа, оно нырнуло в кусты.  
  
Бравому капитану Джеймсу-Идеальная-Прическа-Кирку пришлось пожертвовать этой самой прической и нырнуть в кусты следом за животным.  
  
К счастью для капитана, лететь вниз пришлось недолго, упал он весьма удачно, даже не отбив себе мягкие части тела. Джим встал и огляделся. Он оказался в небольшом гроте, несмотря на надвигающуюся ночь, здесь было достаточно светло, и, в отличие от разогретой поверхности Вулкана,  прохладно.  
  
– Чувствую себя Алисой, что погналась за белым кроликом и свалилась в норку, – поделился ощущениями с самим собой капитан.  
  
– Кто такая Алиса? – из ниоткуда возник Спок, а на руках у него лежало то самое лохматое существо, из-за которого Кирк тут и оказался.  
  
– Ну, это старая земная сказка про девочку, что побежала за белым говорящим кроликом и угодила в кроличью нору… – видя каменное лицо вулканца, Джим, как-то растерял весь энтузиазм, необходимый для рассказа, но продолжил, – Она потом попадает в Страну Чудес… Долго рассказывать.  
  
Минуту они молчали. Кирк пытался пережить эту глупую ситуацию с рассказом об Алисе, а Спок… Спок почему-то дико смущался капитана, возможно, это из-за освещения. Да, это определенно из-за освещения – свет, излучаемый хемолюминисцирующими растениями в этом гроте, придавал землянину зеленоватый оттенок лица, отчего мужчина казался Споку красивее.  
  
– Белый кролик – это животное? – наконец нарушил тишину вулканец.  
  
– Да, – Кирк зачем-то кивнул вместе с ответом.  
  
– Белый кролик похож на триббла?  
  
– Хм, а что такое триббл? – спросил капитан.  
  
– Это триббл, – Спок показал  на мохнатый комок мирно мурлыкающий в сгибе руки.  
  
– Ммм, понятно, триббл значит… – порассуждал вслух капитан, а потом добавил, – Нет, триббл не похож на кролика, у него нет ушей, длинных таких…  
  
Наверно не стоило показывать кроличьи уши на себе. Наверно. Но Кирк как всегда: сначала сделал, а потом подумал.   
  
Спок глядя на то, как Джим изображает длину ушей кролика, никак не отреагировал, только одна бровь удивленно дернулась.  
  
– Поразительно, – выдал Спок и добавил, – Тогда, исходя из полученной мной информации, ваше сравнение себя с Алисой, погнавшейся за белым кроликом, лишено основы, ввиду непохожести триббла на кролика, этого грота на нору и…  
  
Спок сделал паузу, будто решая, говорить или не говорить.  
  
– ..и вашей абсолютной непохожести на девочку, если я правильно идентифицировал вашу половую принадлежность,  – все-таки добавил вулканец.  
  
Джим смотрел на него и не мог понять шутит Спок или нет.  
  
– Ты серьезно? – Кирк всегда обладал бурной фантазией, и сейчас она, как всегда не вовремя, разбушевалась, подарив своему хозяину несколько образов самого себя в платье Алисы.  
  
– Абсолютно. Вулканцы всегда говорят серьезно.  
  
– Хорошо, Спок, я понял, – Джим угомонил свою фантазию и постарался выглядеть серьезнее, под стать своему собеседнику, который, кстати говоря, с каменным лицом и двумя косичками выглядел, как минимум, абсурдно, – Объясни, пожалуйста, зачем триббл заманил меня сюда?  
  
– Мне нужно было объясниться с вами и обсудить несколько нюансов в вулканском этикете, чтобы встретившись с моим отцом, нашим вождем, вы не повели себя некультурно.  
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Джим, а в голове у него лишь вертелось «объясниться с вами». «Объясниться» – что это значит? Объясняются обычно в любви…  
  
Джим, конечно, привык не пропускать ни одной юбки в галактике, но чтобы крутить романы с мужскими особями…  Нет, ему, конечно, подобное предлагали, но капитан всегда находил выход из таких щекотливых ситуаций.   
  
Однако Кирк никогда не ставил успех миссии на кон. Сейчас же, Джим подумал о том, что будет, если дальнейший поворот событий не понравится Споку и как это повлияет на установление дипломатических отношений между Вулканом и Федерацией.  
  
Подобная ситуация определенно повышала самомнение капитана.  Если даже вулканцы не могут устоять перед обаянием капитана Джеймса Кирка, то, что можно сказать про вулканок.  
  
– Я вас внимательно слушаю, – официальный тон показался Кирку уместным. По идее это была единственная, пусть и не существенная деталь, позволяющая ему дистанцироваться от Спока и его «объясниться».  
  
Спок же на официоз отреагировал весьма предсказуемо – бровь поползла вверх, выдав удивление. Впрочем, Джим уже не был уверен, было ли это удивление. Может все многообразие мимики вулканца умещается в  движение одной мышцей?  
  
– Дело в том, капитан, – начал говорить Спок, не переставая при этом поглаживать триббла, – Что личное пространство у вулканцев считается неприкосновенным. К тому же мы контактные телепаты. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что речи о стандартных человеческих рукопожатиях и быть не может. Не вздумайте предлагать любой физический контакт моему отцу, даже если среди землян он ни к чему не обязывает.  
  
– Ладно, я понял. А как же мне тогда приветствовать твоего отца? – поклоны и реверансы не входили в число избранных Кирком приветствий. При мысли о реверансе на ум опять пришло платье Алисы.  
  
– Можете попробовать любое другое земное приветствие, не подразумевающее физического контакта, – предложил Спок, – Или можете попробовать вулканское приветствие.  
  
После этих слов вулканец поднял правую руку и сложил ладонь в вулканский салют. Джим попробовал. Не получилось. Джим попробовал еще раз, помогая себе второй рукой, однако пальцы отказывались слушаться, а мышцы в кисти начало сводить.  
  
– Это сложнее, чем кажется, – не бросая попыток обуздать строптивый жест сказал капитан.  
  
Наконец терпению Кирка пришел конец, и он решил импровизировать. Тем более что на Энтерпрайз, наверняка найдется какой-нибудь безвредный для кожи клей.  
  
– Как я смогу найти твоего отца? – задал последний вопрос Джим, уже доставая коммуникатор – прибор издавал характерные звуки. Ему хотелось побыстрее покинуть Спока пока тот не начал «объясняться». Да и, наверняка, Боунс плешь проел всему экипажу и Скотти в частности переживая из-за того, что капитан один на чужой планете.  
  
– Наше поселение находится к северу отсюда. Впрочем, вы можете высадиться на том же месте что и сегодня – вас встретят.  
  
– Заметано, – капитан открыл коммуникатор, – Кирк слушает.  
  
– Капитан, у вас все в порядке? – послышался обеспокоенный голос Скотти, – Вас долго нет.  
  
– Все нормально, поднимайте меня, – Кирк напоследок обезоруживающе улыбнулся вулканцу и замерцал.  
  
Как только капитан растворился в воздухе, Спок отпустил триббла  и вздохнул. Его человеческая сущность бунтовала, требуя выхода эмоций, а вулканская пыталась ее успокоить.  
  
– Поразительно, – сам себе сказал Спок, – Всего один день в обществе человека и контроль над эмоциями, выстраиваемый много лет, трибблу под…  
  
Вулканец замолчал на половине фразы. Собственно, фразу эту он подхватил от матери, но, к сожалению, на Вулкане кошки не водились, а у триббла не то, что хвост, голову было сложно найти.


	2. Глава последняя

На следующий день в то же самое время на том же самом месте возникли три фигуры – капитан, доктор и мичман. Их уже поджидали трое вулканцев. Спок был среди них.  
  
– Вы заставили нас ждать, – сказал вулканец, и вся компания отправилась в путь.  
  
Шли быстро и молча – у вулканцев желания общаться не было, а земляне изнывали от жары.  
  
– Джим, – почти шепотом позвал Маккой капитана, – Мне мерещится или у них действительно эльфийские уши?  
  
В этот момент Спок остановился и, развернувшись к доктору, сказал:  
  
– Если под «эльфийскими» ушами вы подразумеваете именно это, – он повернул голову чтобы показать ухо, – То да, это действительно так.  
  
Маккой словно язык проглотил и почти весь остаток пути молчал.  
  
Кирка и компанию привели в круглое каменное строение чем-то напоминающее не развалившийся Стоунхенж (по крайней мере, у Боунса на ум пришло именно такое сравнение).  
  
Внутри этого строения стояло несколько вулканцев. Среди них выделялся один высокий вулканец, выглядевший старше остальных. Посмотрев на него сразу можно было понять, что он отец Спока. Сходство просто бросалось в глаза, и, если бы не длинные волосы Спока и слишком лохматые брови его отца, вулканцев можно было принять за братьев.  
  
– Земляне, добро пожаловать на Вулкан, – начал говорить отец Спока и поднял руку в вулканском приветствии, – Я – Сарек.  
  
– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – Кирк который так и не придумал, как приветствовать вулканцев не принося в жертву свои пальцы, решил просто сделать полупоклон, прислонив правую ладонь к сердцу. Маккой и Чехов последовали его примеру.  
  
– Спок рассказал мне, что вы пришли с каким-то делом? Я вас внимательно слушаю, – Сарек, видимо,  был действительно заинтересован, но, как и любой вулканец, не показывал вида.  Только брови, похоже, живущие отдельной жизнью выдавали его любопытство.  
  
– Мы говорим от лица Объединенной Федерации Планет, – начал говорить Кирк, – Федерация заинтересована в том, чтобы планета Вулкан стала ее частью. Если вас заинтересует это предложение, то мы можем доставить вас на совет Федерации.  
  
Вулканец замолчал, будто что-то обдумывая. Остальные его соплеменники с любопытством глазели на землян. Под этими взглядами Чехов и доктор Маккой чувствовали себя неуютно. К тому же  жаркая погода Вулкана давала о себе знать.  
  
– Джим, – шепотом позвал Боунс капитана, обратив внимание на то, как один из вулканцев стоящих возле Сарека, глазел на Кирка, – Почему тот вулканец так пристально смотрит на вас?  
  
– А? Это Спок, именно с ним я вчера и разговаривал, – как можно тише ответил капитан, – Он рассказал мне тонкости этикета вулканцев. Выяснилось, что я его смутил вчера и теперь у меня есть подозрения, что он ко мне неровно дышит.  
  
– По нему не скажешь, – сказал Боунс глядя на каменное лицо Спока, – Джим, может это именно то, что нужно? Приятельские отношения с сыном вождя могут принести пользу Федерации.  
  
– Обсудим это потом, – отмахиваясь, ответил Кирк, видя, что Сарек, подумав и посовещавшись с другими вулканцами в возрасте, готов ответить.  
  
– Капитан Кирк,  Вулкан готов вступить в Федерацию.  
  
Джим, Боунс и Чехов заулыбались.   
  
– В подтверждение дружеских отношений, предлагаем вам переночевать в моем доме в качестве почетных гостей.  
  
– С удовольствием принимаем ваше приглашение, – улыбаясь, ответил Кирк. У него самого не было никакого желания находиться и ночью на этой жаркой планете, да и к тому же в одном доме со Споком. Спок не «объяснился» и, почему-то, Кирк считал, что вулканец обязательно сделает это, как только подвернется удобный случай.  
  
Троих мужчин разместили в достаточно мрачной каменной комнате. Там, кроме трех спальных мест и двери, ничего больше не было.  
  
– Если это их лучшая гостевая комната, то это мой первый и последний визит на Вулкан, – проворчал Боунс, – Капитан, вы предупредили Скотти, что мы остались здесь?  
  
– Да, – Кирк сидел на своей кровати и тяжело дышал, – Боунс, у тебя нет ничего, чтобы хоть как-нибудь уменьшить действие этой проклятой жары?  
  
– К сожалению нет.  
  
В этот момент дверь в «гостевую» комнату открылась, в дверном проеме показалась черная макушка Спока. Он внимательно осмотрел комнату и его взгляд встретился с взглядом Кирка.  
  
«Объясняться пришел» – подумал Джим, и у внутри у него ёкнуло.  Он еще не придумал, что будет делать, если вулканец вдруг предложит ему руку и сердце.  
  
– Капитан Кирк? – совершенно спокойно спросил Спок.  
  
– Да.      
  
– Можно вас на пару слов?  
  
– Да, конечно, – и, Кирк, посмотрев умоляющим взглядом на своих товарищей, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Вулканец привел капитана в помещение похожее на гостевую комнату и, не успев переступить порог начал говорить:  
  
– Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов. Надеюсь, я правильно их сформулировал и вы не  сочтете их за оскорбление…  
  
– А на этой планете всегда так жарко? – постарался сменить тему Кирк. Спок посмотрел на человека и опять поднял одну бровь.   
  
– Смею заверить вас, что сегодня на Вулкане один из самых прохладных дней в году.  
  
– Вы уверенны?  
  
– Абсолютно. Я знаю об этой планете все, – ответил Спок.   
  
– Ваши знания пригодились бы Федерации и Звездному Флоту в частности, – сменить тему разговора удалось, и капитан ликовал про себя.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что Федерации нужны такие узкие специалисты… – вулканец замолчал на несколько секунд, а потом добавил, – Мне бы хотелось узнать о других планетах, узнать какой он –  Звездный Флот.  
  
Кирку на мгновение показалось, что в голосе Спока проскользнула тоска и ему стало жалко вулканца. Сам Джим ни за что на свете не променял бы возможность путешествовать по галактике.  
  
– Ваш друг назвал мои уши «эльфийскими»? Что это значит? – теперь тему сменил вулканец.  
  
– Ну, эльфы это существа из земного фольклора, у них тоже длинные уши, – Кирк запнулся. Он хотел сказать, что эльфы красивы, но решил, что делать комплимент Споку более чем необдуманный поступок. Хотя капитан еще при первой встрече решил, что внешность вулканца ему весьма приятна.  
  
– Вы можете показать мне их? – Спок вдруг сделал шаг к капитану. Джим сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не отступить.  
  
– Как? – капитан смотрел в карие глаза вулканца и пытался разгадать, что же сейчас будет.  
  
– Как я уже говорил, вулканцы – контактные телепаты. Я могу связать наши разумы прикосновением и увидеть… эльфов, – с этими словами Спок поднял ладони и коснулся лица Кирка.  
  
Джим честно пытался думать об эльфах, как о существах со средненькой внешностью, но у него плохо получилось.   
  
Зато Спок прекрасно все рассмотрел. Сравнение с эльфами заставило его смутиться, а вслед за смущением вулканец выдал все свои симпатии  капитану. А затем вулканец увидел Энтерпрайз, Звездный Флот, космос…  
  
– Спок! – в дверях комнаты стоял Сарек с женой. Спок очнулся и попытался отстраниться от капитана и только сейчас понял, что землянин от бури нахлынувших на него чувств, схватился за кисти рук Спока.  
  
В комнату зашли двое охранников и заставили отойти Кирка от Спока.  
  
– Капитан, я вам доверял, – грозно сказал Сарек и посмотрел на сына, – Не для вас его…  
  
Видимо он тоже нахватался разных фразочек от своей жены-землянки, но сейчас он не мог придумать какое вулканское растение могло бы сойти за аналог земной розы. Тем более что Сарек никогда не видел розы.  
  
– Уважаемый Сарек, у меня и в мыслях не было оскорбить вас, – Кирк понял что наделал.  
  
– Чтобы искупить позор, нанесенный моей семье,  вас придется казнить.  
  
– Сарек, ты с ума сошел? – воскликнула Аманда, но муж ее не слушал. Она в очередной раз мысленно прокляла дурацкие вулканские обычаи.  
  
– Отец, хочу напомнить, что смерть капитана Кирка не поспособствует установлению дипломатических отношений с Федерацией.  
  
– Это уже неважно. Если Федерация послала к нам этого человека, значит, она не очень хочет сотрудничества, – Сарек был упрям и стоял на своем.  
  
Кирка повели туда же, где он, буквально несколько часов назад, предлагал Сареку и всем вулканцам вступить в Федерацию, и поставили на колени.  
  
Один из охранников принес огромную металлическую булаву, и Кирку стало не по себе.  Сарек взял ее в руки, покачал, будто проверял какова она на вес. В этот момент появились Маккой и Чехов, ругаясь на вулканцев. Однако близко подойти им не дали.  
  
– Джим, что, черт возьми, происходит?   
  
– Доктор, не вмешиваетесь! – Джим не собирался умирать сегодня. Он отчего-то знал, что после того, что увидел Спок, когда они слились разумами, вулканец не даст ему погибнуть.  
  
– Капитан Кирк, за то, что вы обесчестили моего сына, – громко сказал Сарек, а Джим почему-то ухмыльнулся –  он часто попадал в передряги из-за подобных вещей, – Вы приговорены к смертной казни. Вам есть что сказать?  
  
– Нет, – ответил Джим и посмотрел в глаза Споку, которого тоже не подпускали близко, как и Маккоя, и улыбнулся.   
  
– Тогда я сохраню честь моей семьи, – и Сарек замахнулся над головой капитана. Джим зажмурился.  
  
Когда Кирк открыл глаза, то увидел, как булава зависла в нескольких сантиметрах над его головой. Спок, остановил ее, и теперь он держал древко булавы вместе с отцом.  
  
– Как это понимать, Спок?  
  
– Убийство капитана Кирка в высшей степени нелогично, – вулканец отобрал булаву у отца, – Позвольте ему покинуть планету…  
  
– Но… – начал было возражать Сарек.  
  
– И позвольте мне ехать с ним, – попросил Спок, и тут же агрументировал, – Я хочу поступить в Академию Звездного Флота, чтобы исследовать галактику.  
  
Сарек ничего не ответил.  
  
– Я так понимаю, вы согласны?  
  
– Он согласен, – к сыну подошла Аманда и обняла Спока, – Иди и будь счастлив.  
  
Капитана развязали, и он, молча кивнув Сареку, отправился прочь вместе с Маккоем, Чеховым и Споком. И трибблом. Спок не смог оставить его.  
  
***  
  
Энтерпрайз несся на варп-скорости на Землю, а триббл на борту корабля с этой же скоростью размножался.   
  
Пожалуй, единственным членом экипажа, который не расстроился из-за обилия меховых шариков на корабле, был Чехов. Он так и сказал:  
  
– Как прибудем на Землю, я отправлю их всех к себе в Россию, пусть сделают из них шубу. Триббл – это не только ценный мех, но… – на этом моменте Павел Андреевич обычно запинался, так как никто не знал, есть ли у триббла что-либо хоть чуть-чуть напоминающее мясо.  
  
В остальном все было как прежде. За исключением того, что весь экипаж сначала косился на косы Спока и его безэмоциональное лицо, а когда вулканец постригся, все косились на его уши.  
  
Причиной расставания вулканца с косами стал, как не удивительно, капитан Кирк. И дело даже было не в уставе Звездного Флота. Джим просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подергать Спока за косички при первом же удобном случае. Экипаж стоически хихикал в ладони, а Спок, недолго думая, взялся за ножницы.  
  
– Подобное поведение капитана и экипажа может серьезно подорвать дееспособность корабля, – сказал он и отрезал волосы.  
  
Кирк недолго горевал над этим.  
  
Спок вполне удачно «проглотил» за несколько дней библиотеку корабля и теперь, не сходя с мостика, выдавал Кирку справки по тем или иным вопросам по первому требованию. Жадный до новых знаний, он впитывал информацию как губка.  
  
Кирк доволен. Капитан был абсолютно уверен, что вулканец произведет фурор в Академии, а когда он ее закончит, то станет идеальным первым помощником.  
  
Однако единственный, кто не разделял всеобщего восторга по поводу того, что Спок занял место старпома, был Маккой. После того, как вулканец несколько раз усомнился в компетентности Боунса, как доктора, каждое появление их обоих на мостике превращалось в словесную перепалку.  
  
– Этот робот остроухий опять сказал, что я ничего не смыслю в медицине! Где это слыханно, начальник медицинской службы, судовой хирург… – кипел от злости Маккой, – Зря я сравнил его уши с эльфийскими, он чистой воды гоблин. Остроухий гоблин!  
  
Кирк смотрел, как Боунс брызжет слюной от злости, пытаясь выбить из Спока хоть какую-нибудь эмоцию и его это забавляло. Он-то прекрасно знал, что несмотря на внешний эмоциональный аскетизм, внутри у Спока эмоций было не меньше, чем у любого нормального человека.   
  
– Доктор, я давно хотел вас спросить, – Спок решил ответить на оскорбления, – Почему не проходит и дня, чтобы вы не вкололи кому-нибудь из членов экипажа очередную вакцину, витамины и тому подобное?  
  
– К чему вы клоните Спок? – Маккой ждал подвоха, и был готов уже с кулаками броситься на вулканца.  
  
– Я тут прочитал кое-что любопытное, – продолжил Спок, – Если предположить, что ваш гипошприц – это фаллический символ, то нет ли у вас скрытых комплексов или желаний?  
  
У Боунса челюсть отвисла до пола от такого заявления. Сулу и Чехов кое-как сдерживали смех, уткнувшись в приборную панель, а Кирк старался не улыбаться.   
  
– Я вам это припомню, Спок! – выдал Маккой, и, что-то ворча себе под нос, покинул мостик.  
  
Капитан, наконец, позволил себе улыбнуться во все тридцать два зуба и посмотрел на вулканца. У Спока было все то же непробиваемое выражение лица, но Джиму лишь на мгновение показалось, что уголки губ вулканца дрогнули.  
  
– Из вас выйдет отличный первый помощник, мистер Спок, – заявил Кирк.  
  
– Капитан, ни к чему упоминать и без того очевидное, – Спок сделал шаг вперед, чтобы капитан не видел его лица, – Но спасибо.  
  
Кирку и Споку еще предстояло разобраться в чувствах друг к другу, но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
